


The things Levi does for a cup of tea

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles For Tea [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Coffee Shop, Eren is a cute little shit, M/M, Outer Space, no proof reading and definitely no beta, no regrets, poor levi, that's it that's all the tags I can offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: *So a wonderful thought came to my mind for lovely space pirate AU with a twist of castle in the sky but also a coffee shop AU when the captain sees a cutie worker and turns out cutie worker wants to travel through space and the only way for the captain can get his tea is if he takes the cutie worker with him and chaos ensues... (lol this can be used for any ship pairing)*A one-shot based on the above prompt I got on Tumblr
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Drabbles For Tea [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713292
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The things Levi does for a cup of tea

“Captain Ackerman, we are approaching station 48,”

Levi straightened up. “Dock.”

The ship lurched sideways, the excess turbulence bringing more misery to his empty stomach. They had been traveling since he had woken up, which had to be somewhere around noon if they were speaking in terms of the timing on Earth. Either way, the journey had worn Levi out thoroughly. He felt like a moldy pair of socks drenched in pig piss.

Landing on the smooth silicon tiles with a hiss, his crew automatically turned to him for instructions. Levi tapped into the microphone as he fiddled with the control panel.  
“Ackerman speaking. _Titan_ has landed – station 48, sector A5.”

“Purpose?” the other end spoke.

“Ship needs to be refueled. Humans need to take a shit,”

The crew members snickered behind him. Levi wheeled around on his chair, throwing them the best glare he could to shut them up. If anything, it made them laugh harder.

“Very well.” 

“Ok jackasses,” he grumbled, suppressing his own snorts. “Get out and stretch a bit.”

Everyone groaned as they pulled their backs. Levi himself grunted as his legs reached their maximum length and wriggled his toes inside his boots. He glanced back at the control panel to check if the ship had suffered any damages along the way or for missed messages from Hanji regarding their mission. Instead, he spotted Nanaba smiling at him in the mirror.

“Rough day, eh?” she came to him, her boots tapping quietly on the floor. “The ship is not the only thing in need of a refill… I heard a new café has opened up in this station… and the stuff they make is to die for,”

“I’m not dying for anything,”

“Really?” she nudged his elbow. “Not even tea?”

 _Mhmm._ Levi fought back a grin as he asked, “Show me where,”

* * *

The café was a pretty decent one for a space station, he had to admit. Someone had taken the time to paint the blank aluminum walls with scintillating strokes of purple, indigo, and turquoise that _moved_ , twinkling at everybody who came. It was an ocean of space that Levi walked into.

White tables and chairs arranged like beehives had workers, scientists and other off-duty scouts cluttered about them, busy with their charts of constellations, newest models of rovers and mugs of coffee, with the occasional sandwich here and a slice of black forest there. Three youngsters in indigo aprons catered to everyone’s needs with friendly smiles. The atmosphere was exactly like how a café should be – warm and inviting.

Levi made straight for the counter, glad that there wasn’t any queue. The barista had his back to him, the horrifying mess that was his chocolate hair confined in a bun. He hummed to himself and swayed as he worked. Levi’s knuckles rapped on the counter in tune, mildly enjoying the way the barista’s back moved and in turn, admiring his supple rear.

Levi glanced around, eyes once again landing on the walls’ artwork. Whoever had done it clearly was a master painter.

“Hi!” someone chirped excitedly. “What can I get ya?”

Levi jerked his head back to the barista, opening his mouth to place his order when he caught a proper look at the barista’s face. He froze in his position, mouth gaping stupidly open.

Was he a part of the artwork too?

“Hello?” The smile faltered a little.

Levi’s neck boiled. “Shit. Um… er – I, uh… doyoutea?” He rushed.

“I’m sorry, could you say that again?” The barista asked politely, the smile widening and reaching his eyes. Oh gosh, those _eyes…_ fuck, he was a Space Scout and had been on many missions, seen many galaxies and recorded many new planets, but _holy fuck,_ this guy seemed to have the entire universe swimming inside those eyes of his.

What was he, some citizen from Europa? Levi blinked and rubbed his eyes again to check if he was hallucinating from the lack of sleep. Apparently not, because the creature still stood before him in his apron and abomination of a hair.

“Uh… what are you?” He blurted. Cursing his lack of control over his tongue, he fixed his eyes somewhere else – the barista’s name tag seemed a good option: _Eren Yeager._

Eren seemed stunned for a moment before throwing his head back and laughing. Levi didn’t need a crystal orb to tell him he was doomed.

“I get that a lot.” He confessed abashedly, hand rubbing the back of his neck and cheeks coyly blushing. “I swear I am a human. I eat, breathe, sleep, pee, jack off, sometimes sing, and make cakes!” Eren pointed at the cake display, proudly showing off the day’s special.

“Oreo Cheesecake,” he happily announced. “Baked to perfection, texture softer than dove feathers and spongier than SpongeBob. One bite and you taste vanilla. Two bites and you get a Niagara falls of chocolate in your mouth with the biscuits,”

“Right,” the display already had several good chunks missing from it. Levi forced himself to look back into those galactic eyes and swallowed. “What do you have to drink?”

“What would you li –?” He abruptly broke off, staring at Levi as though Buddha had just sent him enlightenment about Levi’s existence. The longer those turquoise eyes stayed on him, the worse his blush grew. Levi cleared his throat.

“I’m human too,”

“You’re a Scout,” Eren whispered. It was a statement, not a question.

“Hmm? Oh yeah, that. I am.”

Eren became so still, Levi feared he was about to have a seizure. Thankfully, he shook out of his stupor and clamped his hands to his cheeks, gasping so loudly that half the café turned to stare at him.

“You’re a scout!”

“Yeah…”

“You travel in space crafts!”

“Yeah…”

“You explore new galaxies and planets!”

“Yeah…”

“You’re so short!”

“Ye – OI!” Levi scowled at him, but it failed to switch off Eren’s excitement who quickly asked, “Have you ever been to those castles? I keep hearing about them – abandoned mounds of rocks on planets or large asteroids as big as an entire spacecraft!” Eren quivered from head to toe, leaning forward to shove his face into Levi’s. “Have you? Or are you a junior scout? You’re too short, so I’m gonna assume you’re a rookie, ”

“Junior scout,” Levi straightened up, a vein in his temple twitching when he was particularly compelled to commit homicide. “Levi Ackerman at your service,”

Eren’s eyes _widened_ further than was humanly possible. Levi folded his arms, expecting a nice apology.

“HOLY SHIT DUDE, YOU’RE _THE_ LEVI!” was not what he had been expecting, but meh, he took it.

“WHOA, WHOA, hold that!” Eren grabbed him by the shoulders, knocking a stack of paper cups over. “Is there space for new recruits? Are you taking up rookies? Can I enlist? Huh? Huh? Sir?” He added hurriedly, eyes shining.

‘Sir?’ Mmh, he liked how that sounded. “Maybe,” Levi tilted his head.

Eren proceeded to have something that could be described as the opposite of an emotional breakdown, except he seemed to vomit rainbow from his mouth as he began to break dance. Behind the bar. In a café. Where everyone was watching him with concern and terror.

“Oi kid, you’ll scare your customers off. I ordered a drink, remember?” Levi tapped the counter. “I don’t run on sprinkles and glitter. Get me my tea,”

Eren stopped. A dangerous smirk spread over his face. 

Really handsome face, with bouncy wisps of brown hair messily falling into those galactic eyes. Levi heard sirens go off in the distance when Eren leaned forward over the counter, folding his arms. Tanned arms. Nice biceps. Very nice.

Levi bit his lip. This was a horror story.

“Tell you what,” Eren began in a smooth voice. Levi watched him swallow, Adam’s apple bobbing up and disappearing down, merging with tan collarbones.

“You want tea, I want a ride in your spaceship. A barista tends to get bored after hearing twenty-seven billion orders for coffee and cake. So…” Eren raised his brows. “How about a deal eh? We both give each other what we want,” he shifted, his shirt unwrapping a very naughty chest behind it.

Levi yelled at his brain to work. “Uh… Tea first,”

“Spaceship first,” Eren corrected, discarding his apron. Oh no. Oh no. His shirt clung too tightly to his chest. 

Levi considered the demand. “Tea whilst in my spaceship?”

Eren hummed in approval. “Mm, I can make that work. So we’ve got ourselves a deal then?”

Levi couldn’t back out even if he tried. “You better make a fucking splendid tea or I’ll toss you into a black hole,”

“Armin!” Eren hailed a blonde waiter. “Armin, cover my shift will ya? I owe you one buddy!”

When his blonde friend gave him the thumbs-up, Eren jumped over the bar fluidly and wasted no time slipping his arm around Levi’s waist. “Shall we get going then, _Captain_ Ackerman?”

“Behave brat,” Levi ignored his heart’s roller coaster ride as Eren led them out of the café.

The fucking things he did for a fucking cup of tea.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this goofy thing! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
